Many packages have interactive features that demonstrate product features or functionality. A simple example is a “scratch-n-sniff” patch applied to an outer package surface that is representative of the scent of a product contained within. Another example is an opening in a package that provides access to an actionable part of the product, or a “try me” feature that allows a consumer to temporarily activate the product through the packaging.
In each of the above examples, the packaging structure passively conveys product functionality. In the “scratch-n-sniff” patch example, the packaging acts only as a support for the patch. A “try me” feature on a package for a vibrating-head power toothbrush, for example, activates the head vibrations, which are transmitted though the packaging to the user's hand, with the packaging functioning only as a vibration conduit and nothing more.
While such packaging examples serve to passively educate the consumer, the packaging structures fail to interact with the product to create an amplified, dynamic experience for the consumer. There is a need, therefore, to provide a package that demonstrates product functionality in a dynamic, eye-catching manner.